Change
by Alabaster86
Summary: Takes place shortly after Zuko's coronation. He realizes that things are different for him now. Mainly Maiko and Irko with a brief appearance by the gaang.


Disclaimer

Avatar the Last Airbender is not mine. Avatar and all its characters are the property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

"Change"  
An Avatar the Last Airbender fiction by Alabaster86

Iroh poked his head inside the FireLord's bedchamber. "Still asleep", he said to himself. As he withdrew, Iroh heard soft footfalls coming quickly down the corridor. He looked towards them and saw a tall, slender young woman with raven hair approaching Zuko's room. Mai's mouth formed and "Oh" as she saw Iroh. "Was Zuko's uncle supposed to be here today?" she asked herself. Mai's steps slowed as she got closer to the happy looking former gen eral. She hadn't spoken to Iroh since she was a child, a shy, quiet child who preferred to be left alone. Still, she recalled Iroh's kindness and humour. "I wonder if he remembers me?"

"Is that little Mai?" said Iroh with amusement when the girl finally reached him.

Mai blushed. "Yes, it's Mai".

"Aren't you a lovely young woman?.....a woman who's approaching my nephew's bedchamber with him still in it" laughed Iroh.

Mai blushed furiously. "Um, I'm coming to wake Zuko up and have breakfast with him. He'll be very eager to get up once he knows your here. Does he know you were coming ?"

"No, it's a surprise," replied Iroh. "I wish that I could have made it here in time for Zuko's coronation, but I had things to finish in Ba Sing Se. I want to hear all about it, though. And see my nephew in his Fire Lord robes. I would love to join you two lovebirds for breakfast."

"Lovebirds" repeated Mai dryly.

"Yes, my dear. It's written all over your face how much you care for Zuko. I'm so happy for the two of you. Now go get lazybones out of bed, will you".

Mai opened Zuko's door quietly. The new Firelord's dark hair peaked out from under the covers. A small smile graced Mai's mouth. "I almost hate to bother him," she thought, but went ahead anyway.

"Zuko," she breathed in his ear. "Get up. Time for breakfast. And you have a surprise visitor." Mai gently pushed her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Mmmmkay, I'm awake, I'm awake," Zuko said grumpily. "Who's this visitor? Is it someone good?"

"Oh, I think you'll be pleased," Mai said with a smile in her voice. "Now come on and get dressed. Wear your Firelord clothes. I'll help you with your topknot."

"What would I do without you, Mai?"

"Probably fall apart," was Mai's smart response.

Fifteen minutes later, Zuko and Mai emerged from the Firelord's bedchamber.

"So, where's this visitor?" asked Zuko.

"He was out here a few minutes ago," Mai replied. "oh, look.....he's down there." Mai pointed down the hall where Iroh stood in front of a rich tapestry decorating the wall.

"Uncle," whispered Zuko to himself. He grabbed Mai's hand and strode quickly down the hallway, a huge grin on his face.

"Slow down, Zuko. Your Uncle isn't going anywhere," said a slightly exasperated Mai.

"I know, I know. But I haven't spent much time with him for months. We just reconciled.....and, and I really missed him," Zuko replied.

"I recall," Mai said with a small smile.

"Ah, there's the new Firelord." Iroh walked the last few steps between his nephew and him, reaching out and fiercely embracing the young Firelord. "I'm so very proud of you, Zuko."

Zuko flushed. "Thank you, Uncle. I have so much to tell you and I want to hear all about what happened in Ba Sing Se. And...have you met Mai?"

"Ah, yes, nephew. I've met your lovely lady friend. I recall her from all those years ago too."

"And I remember you too, General Iroh," Mai chimed in. "I've certainly heard a lot about you from Zuko."

"All good, I hope," Iroh winked at Mai.

"Worshipful is more like it," said Mai. Zuko flushed again.

"Well, I'm very much looking forward to my morning cup of tea. I hope it's palatable. I'm hungry too. It was a long, tiring journey from Ba Sing Se...a free Ba Sing Se!" Iroh began walking to the dining room.

"oh, General Iroh," called Mai. "I had breakfast laid out in the small sitting room next door to Zuko's room."

"Ah, you two were going to have an intimate breakfast, and I am interfering," the general frowned.

"That was before we knew you were here. We'll just go to the kitchen and get some more food. I don't think all the servants who Azula banished have dared to come back yet. We're a little short-staffed. But, that's a story we'll share over our meal," Zuko said, while guiding Iroh toward the kitchen.

The trio enjoyed a leisurely breakfast filled with exciting tales. After a few hours, they were pretty much caught up. Zuko saved Mai's Boiling Rock exploits for last, telling the story in a pride filled voice. Mai just rolled her eyes at Zuko's colourful description of her take down of the guards and defiance of Azula.

"Well, I couldn't let the jerk who dumped me drop into a boiling lake, now could I?" she intoned dryly.

Iroh chuckled. "No, I guess you couldn't. As much as I would love to keep talking, I am very tired, nephew. Do you think that I could lay my head down somewhere for awhile?"

"Sure, Uncle. Let's find you a room."

Iroh turned to Mai and winked. "I will see you later, I hope. Don't you two get into any mischief."

"We'll do our best," countered Mai.

Zuko and Mai walked hand in hand to the palace gardens. Both were quiet, simply enjoying each other's company. It was deserted except for the turtleducks that swam contentedly in the pond.

"I'll have to have the courtyard cleaned up," thought Zuko as he surveyed the dilapadated area. "It used to be so beautiful," he recalled to himself. Zuko's thoughts turned to his mother. "Where is she? Is she even alive? Or is my father just manipulating me?"

"Hey, Zuko.....". Mai waved her hand in front of Zuko's face. "Your friends are coming."

"Hmmm....oh, I'm sorry Mai. I was thinking."

"About your mother?" asked Mai.

"Yeah. My father wouldn't tell me anything. How am I going to make him talk? How am I going to find her?" Zuko's voice rose in agitation.

Mai put her hand on Zuko's face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "Zuko....if she's alive, you will find her. Now enjoy your uncle and your friends and me.  
You'll be very busy very soon."

The gaang approached Mai and Zuko. "There you are, Zuko. We've been looking for you," called Sokka.

"My uncle showed up this morning so Mai and I had breakfast with him. Have you guys eaten yet."

"Don't worry. I found the kitched and we helped ourselves," Sokka grinned.

"Good. I should have known you would find the food, Sokka," Zuko joked.

"Zuko joking with friends," thought Mai. "That's not something I ever expected to see. He was always such a loner, sticking by his mother's side and only once in a while joing Ty Lee, Azula and me. It's good, though. He should have friends. I wonder how I will fit in. These people actually seem...'nice'. What do they think of me?" Zuko had introduced Mai to everyone after the coronation. She had found it awkward and clung to Zuko's side.  
But the entire gaang seemed to accept Mai, despite their past conflicts. "Hey, any girlfriend of Zuko's is a friend of ours!" the little blind earthbender had said,  
spitting on the ground for emphasis. "Well, that's not something you see every day," Mai had thought to herself.

Mai continued musing while keeping an impassive look on her face.

The gaang walked slowly around the gardens, chatting and joking lightheartedly.

"It must have been very beautiful here once," suggested Katara.

"It was," Mai and Zuko answered together. They looked sideways at each other and smiled their secret smile, the one reserved just for the other.

"Oh, did you spend a lot of time here, Mai?' asked Katara.

"Yes. Azula had Ty Lee and I over quite a bit...from the time I was about 8 years old," Mai said neutrally.

"Then you must have seen quite a bit of Zuko," said Katara teasingly.

Mai's cheeks were tinged with pink. "Yees, I guess I did."

"I'll bet you had a crush on the young, handsome prince, didn't you Mai?" the waterbender asked.

This line of questioning was getting too personal for Mai. She flushed again, looking uncomfortable, but didn't answer.

"Sorry," Katara whispered quietly to Mai. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"That's alright," Mai replied evenly, her composure having returned. "Zuko," she said, turning to her boyfriend. "I think I'll go home and see if there's a hawk from my parents yet."

"Okay," the firelord replied. "Will I see you later?"

"Why don't you come see me this evening? That will give you lots of time to spend with your Uncle and your friends." Mai turned rather abruptly and left the courtyard.

"Did I offend her or something?" Katara asked worriedly.

"No. She's just a bit uncomfortable around everyone. She'll come around....I hope," answered Zuko.

Everyone began loudly discussing what they would do next, and where they would go. Aang would stay with Zuko in the Fire Nation for a while, helping the Firelord with tricky negotiations. Katara and Sokka decided to return to the Southern Water Tribe to see their friends and Grandmother after a few more days at the palace. Suki would go home to Kyoshi Island and get the Kyoshi warriors into some sort of routine. Ty Lee would, of course, be going too.  
Toph wasn't sure what to do.

"You're welcome to stay here," Zuko offered.

"Maybe I will," Toph replied. "How long will your uncle be here?"

"Oh, he's going back to his tea shop the day after tomorrow. I miss him already," answered Zuko with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"C'mon, Zuko. Don't be sad. You'll see him again soon. And you've got Mai to keep you company," reminded Toph.

Zuko flashed a grin and his face got that dreamy look it got when thinking of Mai.

"Wow, someone's in love," Sokka remarked.

Zuko left to check on Iroh. He was just getting up from his nap. The Dragon of the west found it strange being in the Fire Nation palace again.  
Somehow, he didn't belong anymore. It was his nephew's domain, not his, and he felt vaguely uncomfortable there. Ba Sing Se was his home now, not the Fire Nation. Iroh silently made a vow to not return unless absolutely necessary. His love for Zuko knew no measure, but Iroh would do his best to ensure that Zuko visited him at his tea shop instead.

"Unless, it's for the boy's wedding or the birth of children," Iroh thought. He grinned hugely at the idea. "That wedding might be sooner than I think."

"Uncle, you're awake." Zuko's voice broke through the man's thoughts.

"Yes, Zuko, I'm awake. How about we have some time together, just the two of us."

"Sure. Are you ready for lunch yet?" asked Zuko.

"My boy, I'm always ready to eat," Iroh declared.

"You sound like Sokka," joked Zuko.

Uncle and nephew walked slowly throught the palace to the kitchen.

"I am so happy that you have friends surrounding you, Zuko. I know that you will all soon go your separate ways, but I am sure that all of you have formed a strong bond and will always be there for each other. Am I right, Zuko?' Iroh inquired.

"Mmm, yes, we have, Uncle. We've been through a lot together. I'm going to miss everyone, especially you."

"You'll still have Mai here with you, right Zuko?" Iroh nudged the young firelord.

"Yeah, she'll be here."

"So tell me about her. I want to know everything."

"Well....," Zuko hesitated. "I guess I'll start at the beginning. Mai and I liked each other back when we were kids, before my mom left, before my banishment. We never said much, but I always felt happy when I was around her. Azula and Ty Lee knew about our feelings and teased us a lot. Mai gave me a rock shaped like a heart a few months before I was banished. I kept that with me, close to my heart the whole time I was away from home. I figured that Mai was part of my past, a good memory to hold on to. I never thought that I would see her again. Then came Ba Sing Se. Mai and Ty Lee were with Azula in the city when she took it over.  
with my help," Zuko said regretfully.

"Zuko...that is past now," said Iroh with a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"I know, Uncle. But I will never stop feeling horrible for betraying you, the one person who stuck by me. Actually, I guess Mai sort of stuck by me too. All that time,  
and she never found anyone else. Can you believe it? She actually still liked me after more than three years. For once, I felt lucky.  
When we met again in Ba Sing Se, things were surprisingly easy. I had seen her with Ty Lee looking bored or frustrated. When we finally talked,  
she didn't stare at me or mentioned my banishment. Azula set us up on her weird idea of a date but Mai and I took off and walked through Ba Sing Se. She had fun. She was smiling and laughing like she did when we were young and spent time together. I loved seeing her like that and told her so. She said that a lot of things had changed but not her feelings for me. And she kissed me. Mai wanted me to go back to the Fire Nation with her. I didn't know what to do. A big part of me wanted to remain in Ba Sing Se. I was afraid to go back. Then Azula made some comment about you maybe not surviving the trip. Between that and Mai,  
I had to go home. So we spent time on the boat and at home saw lots of each other. She supported me and started to open up more and more. She has a special smile for me,  
Uncle, just for me."

Zuko finished the rest of his ode to Mai while getting some lunch for he and his Uncle. Two servants walked in while Zuko was finishing up. They bowed to Zuko.

"My Lord'" said one, we've come back. We wanted to make sure that Princess Azula was gone and that you really are the new Firelord. What may we do for you my Lord?"

"Oh, that's good. Are there more of you coming back?" asked Zuko.

"I'm not sure, my Lord," answered the older servant. "We should begin cleaning the kitchen. I'll bring your lunches out to the dining room."

"Thanks," replied the young Fire Lord. "That will be fine."

Iroh and Zuko enjoyed their lunch, talking more about Mai, Iroh's teashop, and more seriously, about Zuko's role as Fire Lord. Zuko admitted his fears to Iroh about restoring the Fire Nation's honour. It was a daunting task, one Zuko was unsure he was up to. Iroh tried to set Zuko's mind at ease,  
reminding his nephew of his own honour and good heart.

"The politics will come, my boy. You'll learn."

Zuko wasn't so sure, but he was determined to make his uncle proud.

After lunch, uncle and nephew decided to take a walk around the palace grounds. Iroh surveyed the damaged courtyard, and shook his head. "So much destruction,  
he thought. "And for what?" He looked towards the tall stone prison where Ozai was housed. "My brother....how far you have fallen. What shame you have brought to our nation. What damage you did to your own son." The former general shook his head, a sad look on his face.

"Are you okay, Uncle?" asked zuko, concerned.

"Oh, yes, I'm just fine. I was just thinking about your father."

"Oh! I don't even like to call him that any more. You're my father more than he ever was." Zuko's voice choked with emotion. Iroh looked pleased. "You know, he told me that my mother may still be alive. She might be out there somewhere, and I have no way of finding her. The bastard won't tell me anything. How can I make him talk?"

Iroh thought quietly for a minute. He found a stone bench and sat down. Zuko joined him, waiting patiently for his uncle to speak. A warm breeze blew in from the sea,  
caressing their faces. Iroh's mind travelled to Ember Island, home of many happy memories of times spent with his son, Lu Ten, Zuko and Zuko's mother, Ursa. He thought of their beautiful house on the island, sandcastles, hide and seek, teaching his son to swim, casual meals and casual dress. "Ah, Lu Ten," thought Iroh. "What I wouldn't give to have another day with you. I miss you." Iroh looked over at his nephew, thinking about how far the young man had come and just how much of a son to him he really was.

Finally, Iroh spoke. "I don't see my brother helping you, Zuko. It's just not in his nature to be kind. I'm sorry. I know you want to find your mother, or at least find out what happened to her. You'll have to do it on your own, without Ozai's information. Did you ever think that he's just playing with your emotions, getting your hopes up only to crush them?"

A pained look crossed Zuko's features. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I know, I know....I've thought of that. But if there's even a remote chance that she's out there, I have to try and find her. I miss her, Uncle and I want her home."

"Then do what you have to do," Iroh stated reasonably. "But don't become obsessed. You have so many good things in your life now. Concentrate on them. If you neglect your girl or your friends, you may lose them."

"Yes...you're right. How do you always know the right thing to say, Uncle?" asked Zuko.

Iroh laughed loudly. "Years of mistakes have given me some measure of wisdom."

"Maybe one day I'll be wise like you, Uncle."

"I have no doubt," Iroh replied with a grin.

As the sun set, the sky alive with pinks and oranges, Zuko made the short trip to Mai's house. He hummed quietly to himself. Zuko was not generally predisposed to music.  
He had always considered his Uncle's music nights on the ship a waste of time. But that was then. Things were different now. He was different now. Now, he FELT like humming. Mai was his girlfriend. That beautiful, smart, brave, incredible girl "kind of liked" him. In Mai speak that meant love. She loved him. After more than three years apart, after leaving her to join Aang, she loved him.

Zuko approached Mai's front door and knocked. After a minute, the door opened. Mai stood on the other side. She leaned casually against the doorframe.

"Well, it's about time," she said jokingly.

Zuko entered the front hall of Mai's spacious home. Like the palace and most Fire Nation homes, it was decorated in various shades of reds and oranges. Mai led the way to her spacious bedroom. She handed him a scroll.

"I got a hawk from my parents this afternoon," she stated flatly.

Zuko read the brief letter. Mai's family would be arriving in a few days. His heart sunk. The one thing Zuko had enjoyed during his short time back in Ozai's "good graces" was his time with Mai, alone together in her room, no one to bother them. He felt guilty. This was Mai's parents' home and they should be welcomed back. But everything would change.

"Hey, what are you thinking, Zuko." Mai nudged him.

"I'm thinking that everything's going to be different now."

"Everything's already different. You're the firelord now. The war is over."

"I'm going to miss our times together here," Zuko said sadly.

"So will I. My parents will be occupied with Tom-Tom, but they're still going to watch what I do."

"well..." Zuko said thoughtfully. "There is a solution, you know. We can spent time at the palace instead of here."

"Wouldn't that be considered improper?" asked Mai, the corners of her mouth turning up in a small smile.

"Maybe, but I don't really care. I'm the Firelord and if my girlfriend and I want to spend time at the palace, we will. And, there's another solution that will let you spend the night.

"Really, what's that," Mai asked playfully.

"Well, we could get married," he answered hesitantly.

"My, isn't that romantic, Zuko?"

The Firelord blushed, stumbling over his words. "Oh, Agni, Mai. I'm ssorry. It just kind of came out. But I mean it. I would love you to be my wife. More than any-  
thing. I, I love you, Mai. You mean everything to me."

Mai softened. She loved watching her boyfriend struggle to express himself adequetely to her. But pity eventually took over and she helped him out.

"You big idiot. Of course, I'll marry you."

A look of utter joy spread over Zuko's face. He put his arm around Mai and pulled her close. Mai rested her head contentedly on Zuko's shoulder.

Yes, things really had changed. 


End file.
